1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing, more particularly to a computer housing that uses a pivotable fixing mechanism instead of screws to mount an electronic device to a housing body, and is rotated outward of the housing body to facilitate assembly or disassembly of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing computer housings have vertical, horizontal, thin and industrial specification designs. In order to increase the functions of a computer, many peripheral electronic devices (for example, an optical disk drive, a hard disk, or the like) are installed in the housing thereof. In the prior art, for the convenience of fixing an electronic device into a housing body, an auxiliary fixing component has been used to fix the electronic device into a housing body of a mainframe in an engagement manner, in place of a screw. For example, in the issued patent U.S. Pat. No. 8,690,267 titled “Assembly unit and casing having the same” of the applicant, an operator can conveniently remove or install an electronic device without a screw or a tool.
However, the development tendency of personal computers is miniaturization and with the decrease in volume of a mainframe of a computer, the internal space of a housing becomes limited. In addition to installment of various electronic devices, examination and maintenance of other components (for example, a memory card, a cooling fan, and the like) in a housing body is needed. In such a case, a signal cable and a power cable connected to a mainframe must be removed before the electronic device or other components are removed. In other words, the existing installment or removal operation by screwing or unscrewing is difficult to perform or even cannot be performed in the limited space of the housing.